


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [24]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Lyrics prompt, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Three times Michael entrusted his heart, and his body, to Alex’s tender loving care.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> For bgn ♥, who asked for some sexytimes ficlets.
> 
> Story title, chapter titles, and lyrics used in the graphics all come from the song _I Found_ by Amber Run, which I feel speaks to Malex in a deep-thought kind of way, and is also simply a beautiful song.
> 
> Each chapter is a separate occasion inspired by the lyrics and images in the accompanying graphics.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/207697.jpg)

The blindfold was one of his better ideas, he had to say.

“Alex!” Michael’s voice was wrecked. His breath came out in staccato puffs interrupted by breathy, surprised gasps as each new touch of Alex’s finger led Michael inexorably closer to the edge.

Damn, how he loved hearing his name on those lips. Those irresistible, sarcastic lips that sashayed with as much macho cowboy swagger as the whole rest of his body combined.

And oh, what a body it was. Thick, warm, glistening with sweat in the electric candle light; muscle, bone, and sinew all straining towards Alex’s featherlight caress.


	2. Makeshift Gauge

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/207893.jpg)

There was a fine line between breathless and panicked.

“Ma-Maxwell!”

Alex stopped in his tracks and immediately reached up to undo the manacles cuffing Michael to their headboard.

His alien boyfriend curled into Alex’s chest, averting his eyes under that wild mess of curls. “Sorry, Alex, I um—”

“ _Never_ apologize for using the safeword, Michael, got it?” Alex soothed as he ran a hand over his back.

“...m’kay.”

Alex felt him sigh shakily. “Did it uh, dredge up a bad memory?”

Michael snuggled closer. “Not a real one. Just the fear of…”

“Never gonna happen, luv. Not while I’m here.”


	3. Warning Sign

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/208299.jpg)

“Once upon a time, there was a minstrel who fell in love with an astronomer,” Alex whispered into Michael’s ear as he hovered above him, not touching.

“The astronomer wrote him sonnets and the minstrel composed music befitting prose that compared him to the celestial suzerain.”

Michael’s smart mouth had declared Alex couldn’t take him apart with words alone. Alex had barely begun; already Michael was writhing beneath him.

“Together they ran away, found solace in each other. The sex was epic,” Alex punctuated each word. Michael twitched. 

Alex smirked. “Their love was… _cosmic_.”

Michael came untouched. Alex won $50.


End file.
